Disturbing Neighbors
by hopekies
Summary: Mark mulai menyukai adik kelasnya yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu. Namun disisi lain, ia masih tak dapat melupakan seorang dimasa lalunya. [Ficlet / Oneshots / BL/ It's NCT fanfiction! MarkHyuck slight MarkRen] DLDR!


**Title : Disturbing Neighbors**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **(Lee Minhyung x Lee Donghyuck)**

 **MarkHyuck/MarkChan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fanfic ini gajelas gatau dapet inspirasi dari mana T^T**

 **Mark punya NCT, Donghyuck itu punya saya /eh.**

 **Summary :**

 **Mark mulai menyukai adik kelasnya yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu. Namun disisi lain, ia masih tak dapat melupakan seorang dimasa lalunya.**

 **Warning :**

 **BL. AU. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas. Diksi buruk dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah menatap meja makannya sambil menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak sedang makan, hanya saja menatap lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang tengah terlelap di meja makan itu. Tak lupa dengan dengkuran halus miliknya. Lelaki itu tenggelam di alam mimpinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa buku dan kertas yang berserakan disekelilingnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang memandangnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Dasar bodoh," ucap pemuda blonde itu sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melambung jauh pada kejadian bagaimana lelaki _tan_ itu bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang lelaki berseragam SMP kerap menarik-narik seragam pemuda yang sama didepannya. Ia terus saja merengek sejak tadi._

" _Hyung, bantu aku mengerjakan PR," tangannya menarik seragam pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu._

" _Tidak Hyuck-ah, aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang." jawabnya santai sambil menyisir rambut hitamnya dan memberikan sedikit gel agar dapat bertahan lebih lama._

" _Kau mau kemana? Donghyuck ikut hyung," rengeknya lagi._

" _Aku akan—ah, rahasia." ucapnya sambil membayangkan apa yang dipikirannya._

" _Huang Renjun?"_

 _Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh kearah Donghyuck._

" _Kenapa hyung tidak pernah melihatku? Aku sudah menyukai hyung sejak lama. Hyung juga berjanji akan hidup bersamaku kelak," ucap lelaki bernama Donghyuck panjang lebar._

" _Itu hanya masa kecil. Tidak mungkin." balasnya dengan nada sesantai mungkin._

 _Dia tau lelaki yang berada dihadapannya mulai menangis, namun tangannya enggan memeluk tubuh kecil itu._

" _Tidak, Mark hyung milikku!" ucap Donghyuck sambil berteriak dihadapan Mark._

 _Hanya beberapa detik setelah mengatakan itu. Dia mengecup bibir tipis Mark dan berlari meninggalkan rumah orang yang dicintainya sambil menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan sejak saat itu semua berubah. Donghyuck mulai menjauhi Mark. Baik disekolah maupun dirumah keduanya tak bertegur sapa. Mark memang jarang menyapa, namun Donghyuck benar-benar terlihat menjauhinya. Disisi lain, Mark masih mendekati adik kelasnya yang berasal dari negeri bambu yang ia suka sejak lama._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari, ketika Mark ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang disukainya. Dia terlihat ragu karena memikirkan Donghyuck. Seorang tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya yang selalu menganggunya. Dia merasa kehilangan sosok itu dari sisinya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Donghyuck. Bukan, dia bukan tidak ingin tau. Hanya sedang takut. Jika persahabatannya akan hancur. Saat ia masih kecil, Mark memang sempat menyukai 'Donghyuck kecil' namun ketika mulai beranjak remaja dia berusaha menghapuskan rasa itu hingga bertemu dengan Renjun. Pria bergigi gingsul yang menarik hatinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari ini Mark tengah mengantri tiket salah satu film anime kesukaan Renjun, yaitu Kuroko no Basuke. Dari kejauhan dia melambaikan tangannya melihat pria berambut oranye itu mendekat sambil membawa dua buah popcorn dan cola._

" _Sudah lama hyung?" tanya Renjun perlahan. Ia takut terlalu lama meninggalkan kakak kelasnya itu karena mengantri makanan ringan._

 _Mark menggeleng sebagai jawaban._

" _Ayo," jawab Mark menarik tangan kanan Renjun. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk._

' _Hallo Mom—' ucap Mark datar diujung ponselnya._

' _Apa kau bersama Donghyuck? Ibunya mengatakan ia belum pulang. Kami disini mencemaskannya.' jawab ibunya panjang lebar. Terbesit sebuah kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya._

'— _tidak,' jawabnya singkat._

'…'

' _Baiklah,' ucap Mark diakhir dan menutup ponselnya._

 _Dia menatap Renjun dengan pandangan menyesal._

" _Renjun-ah, maaf. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ia merasa tidak enak hati meninggalkan pria berparas manis itu sendiri._

" _A—aniya. Selesaikan saja urusanmu hyung," jawab Renjun sambil tersenyum._

" _Aku akan menyuruh Jeno menemanimu,"_

 _Dengan cepat Mark mengetik sebuah pesan pada sahabatnya untuk menemani Renjun yang tengah sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _Langit kota metropolitan Seoul hari ini sangat mendung. Awan gelap mulai menyelimuti beberapa wilayah dan siap menumpahkan air hujannya. Menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini aka nada hujan deras diseratai petir. Mark terlihat masih berlari dengan terburu mencari seorang diberbagai sudut kota. Pemuda berambut hitam itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan seragam dan tas ranselnya yang basah oleh derasnya air hujan yang mengguyur kota sore itu._

' _Shit! Kau dimana!' umpatnya dalam hati._

 _Dia menyusuri setiap jalanan dan tempat yang pernah dilaluinya bersama sahabatnya itu._

 _Tanpa sadar ia berjalan kearah bangunan sekolah dasarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Netranya menangkap seorang dengan sepatu sneakers tengah berteduh di perosotan yang cukup besar. Namun, kakinya masih terkena hujan karena tidak cukup besar untuk ukuran anak remaja._

 _Dia tersenyum dan mendekati perosotan itu._

" _Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda dihadapannya._

" _Mark hyung—" ucapnya kaget._

" _Kami khawatir bodoh. Ini sudah malam Hyuck-ah, ayo pulang." ajaknya sambil mendekati Donghyuck yang berada dalam perosotan itu._

 _Jarak mereka semakin pendek, hanya tigapuluh sentimeter karena badan keduanya cukup besar._

" _Na—nanti aku akan pulang. Hyung pulang saja duluan," jawab Donghyuck sambil menunduk tak berani menatap Mark._

" _Hey, kau kenapa? Tatap mataku," ucap Mark sambil menarik dagu pemuda dihadapannya._

 _Mata mereka bertemu beberapa detik hingga Mark mendekatkan dirinya dan mulai menutup matanya. Dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda didepannya itu. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan yang menempel hingga berakhir lumatan yang cukup lama hingga pemuda itu mendorong lelaki dihadapannya dengan cukup keras._

 _Dia mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan kesal,_

" _Kenapa hyung? Kau sudah memiliki Renjun. Aku janji tidak akan menganggu kalian." ucapnya sambil menangis._

 _Mark menggeleng,_

" _Tidak, aku belum menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, ada orang lain yang berada dipikiranku,"_

 _Donghyuck memandang Mark dengan penuh tanya,_

 _Oke, saingannya berganti.._

" _Dia adalah tetanggaku yang berkulit sedikit hitam. Sangat suka mengangguku dan tak membiarkan orang lain merebutku,"_

" _Hyung, jangan bercanda."_

 _Mark menggeleng,_

" _Ayo menikah setelah kita lulus kuliah," ucap Mark mantap. Ada nada serius di perkataannya barusan._

" _Hah?"_

" _Aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi pacarku karena kita bisa saja putus. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu dengan kurun waktu yang lama,"_

 _Donghyuck menangis bahagia, ia memeluk tubuh Mark dengan erat sambil menangis sesenggukan._

" _Aku mencintaimu hyung," ucapnya pelan disela tangisnya._

" _Aku juga Lee Donghyuck," balasnya tersenyum sambil mencium puncak kepala pemuda dihadapannya itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback end.**

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi lelaki yang masih terlelap berniat menggoda hingga membuat sang empunya sedikit terusik.

"Uhm, ada apa? Kenapa kau memandangiku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau pada kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lee Donghyuck—" ucapnya menggantung. Pemuda itu membuang nafasnya seolah akan mengucapkan perkataan yang serius.

Lelaki yang bernama Donghyuck menatap seorang dihadapannya dengan bingung. Dia mengangkat alisnya sebelah,

"—aku mencintaimu," ucap pemuda rambut blonde lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu Lee Minhyung," ia menyeringai sambil menyusul kekasihnya ke dalam kamar.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 _ **Hai, apa kabar? Aku benar-benar lama tidak menulis wkwk..**_

 _ **Ceritanya aneh? Mudah ditebak? Ah biarlah sedikit tidak jelas begini..**_

 _ **Aku merasa diksiku disini semakin buruk T^T /maafkan**_

 _ **Cukup sekian cuap-cuap dariku, saran dan kritik sangat diterima /bow/**_


End file.
